My Wish Just Want to Touch Him
by AqueousXback
Summary: "Harapanku.. Aku hanya ingin menyentuhnya." / "Hah?" (EXO SuLay. SuhoLay. BL!. former story from 'Hope & Resolution')


_T nyerempet M! Terdapat kata yang mengandung unsur kekerasan!_

 _Mohon berhati-hati!_

\- AqueousXback -

* * *

"Xingie, ada waktu?" Joonmyeon menyembulkan kepalanya masuk ke ruangan Yixing.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Yixing, lantas Joonmyeon masuk ke dalam ruangan seutuhnya. Ia pun mengambil tempat di sofa yang tampaknya tak ada satupun insan mendudukinya. Setelahnya, ia pun menatap Yixing yang tengah sibuk berurusan dengan kertas-kertas dan layar komputer dengan memangku dagunya.

Joonmyeon menghembuskan nafasnya pelan kemudian melihat arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dua puluh menit lagi menuju tahun baru dan dua puluh menit pula hari _anniversary_ mereka akan tiba. Ia kembali memandang Yixing. Lelaki manis itu masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai _executive manager_ divisi keuangan. Lagipula bukan Yixing namanya jika tidak menuntaskan pekerjaan hingga bersih, meski Yixing memiliki seorang sekretaris. Tentu saja, memiliki sekretaris merupakan hal yang wajib bagi manajer, direktur, bahkan _CEO_ sekalipun. Tapi menurut Joonmyeon, Yixing tidak pernah menyerahkan seluruh tugasnya pada sekretaris. Bahkan setengah pun tidak. Yang ia tahu, sekretaris Yixing hanya mengantarkan berkas-berkas laporan untuk ditandatangi atau untuk diperiksa. Ya, hanya itu saja tidak lebih.

Lain dengan Joonmyeon yang menyerahkan seluruh kerjaannya pada sekretarisnya. Oleh karena itu, ia berhasil dicap sebagai _manager_ termalas oleh sang _CEO_ sekaligus sang ayah. Bahkan ayahnya sendiri bilang padanya, bahwa dia jadi ragu untuk mengangkatnya sebagai _CEO_ saat dia sudah pensiun nanti. Bahkan, dia lebih menginginkan Yixing yang menggantikan posisinya sebagai _CEO_. Sakit sih dengarnya, tapi apa yang dikatakan oleh sang ayah itu benar apa adanya.

"Masih banyak ya?" tanya Joonmyeon tak tahan dengan keheningan yang sedari tadi mendominasi.

"Hm." jawab Yixing seadanya tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangan dari layar komputer.

Joonmyeon mengembungkan sebelah pipinya. Sejujurnya, ia sedikit kesal. Tapi apalah daya ia yang sangat mencintai Yixing si pria manis ini.

Ruangan kembali sunyi. Suara lembaran kertas, _tikus_ , dan _papan kunci*_ secara bergantianlah yang menjadi penghantar. Lagi, Joonmyeon menghembuskan nafasnya. Rencananya, ia ingin mengajak Yixing ke atap untuk berduaan menunggu momen kembang api berkicau di langit malam sekaligus merayakan hari _anniversary_ ke satu tahun hubungannya. Namun yang ada, Yixing sibuk bermesraan dengan pekerjaannya. Sungguh, ia sangat cemburu dengan pekerjaan finansial yang digeluti Yixing. Yixing memilih pekerjaan ketimbang dirinya yang sedari-tadi dianggurin. Aneh dan berlebihan? Memang.

Lagi-lagi Joonmyeon menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan Yixing. Sungguh, ia lelah dianggurin.

"Kalau sudah beres, hubungi aku. Aku mau bergabung dengan Chanyeol dan yang lain di kedai ayam."

"Hm."

Joonmyeon pun merana dibuatnya. 'Orang ganteng harus sabar. Kalau tidak sabar, tidak ganteng lagi.' batinnya. Ia menggenggam kenop pintu kemudian memandang Yixing sejenak sebelum berpisah. "Jangan terlalu paksakan diri. Nanti jatuh sakit loh."

"Aku tahu." Akhirnya Yixing bersuara setelah ber-hm-hm sedari tadi. Joonmyeon _(bahkan author pun)_ jadi terharu saudara-saudara.

Segera, Joonmyeon membuka pintu kemudian keluar dari ruangan. Setelah menutup pintu dengan lemah lembut (untung tidak dibanting lantaran kesal), ia pun langsung bergegas menuju kedai ayam yang berlokasi tepat di sebelah gedung kantor.

Sementara itu..

Yixing langsung merebahkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi sambil menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia melihat betul bagaimana punggung kokoh milik Joonmyeon menghilang perlahan ditelan pintu kayu mahal itu. Ia pun memejamkan matanya pelan kemudian meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahinya. Sekian menit berlalu, ia akhirnya membuka kedua matanya.

"Sepertinya aku telah membuatmu kesal. Maaf ya, Myeon- _ah_."

...

* * *

"SELAMAT TAHUN BARU SEMUA! AYO BERSULANG!"

Suara dentingan gelas-gelas kaca pun terdengar. Seluruh rekan-rekan kantor Joonmyeon meminum _soju_ dengan antusias melepaskan segala macam beban dan tekanan. Lain dengan Joonmyeon yang meminum _soju_ perlahan tanpa semangat seperti rekan-rekannya.

"Seperti kesepakatan kita tadi, kita semua harus mengatakan harapannya di tahun ini." Si tampan bertelinga lebar berbicara, sebut saja Park Chanyeol.

"Yang harapannya berhubungan dengan tubuh sendiri, dapat hukuman." ucap Chanyeol antusias. Bahkan di antara delapan insan yang duduk melingkar di kedai ayam ini, hanya ia paling bersemangat sampai menepuk-nepuk meja.

"Dimulai dari aku ya." ucap Chanyeol. "Di tahun 2018 ini, aku ingin bulan madu ke Hawaii."

"Hah?" tanggap pemuda berkulit _tan_ , sebut saja Kim Jongin.

"Bulan madu?" tanggap pemuda berkulit putih susu juga berwajah datar, sebut saja Oh Sehun.

"Ke Hawaii?" tanggap pemuda bermata kecil yang ujungnya sedikit ke bawah, sebut saja Byun Baekhyun.

"Loh? Kau kan belum menikah. Pacar saja belum punya. Ah, jangankan pacar. Orang yang naksir sama kau pun, tidak ada." ucap Kim Jongdae yang kerap disapa Chen.

Kedai ayam pun heboh oleh tawa tujuh makhluk tampan akibat guyonan Chen. Kecuali Joonmyeon pastinya.

Suara tawa pun berhenti sekejap ketika Chanyeol membentak. Mereka kaget lantaran suara berat milik Chanyeol yang teramat membahana. "Hei Chen. Aku memberitahumu satu hal. Pria tampan sepertiku ini tidak mungkin tidak punya pacar. Perlu kalian tahu, aku ini punya pacar. Bahkan kami akan segera menuju halal."

"Benarkah?" kali ini Kim Minseok berbicara.

"Aku tidak yakin." ucap Sehun. Yang lain pun (kecuali Joonmyeon) mengangguk membenarkan pernyataannya.

"Hei! Ja-"

"Oke, selanjutnya giliranku." ucap Jongin tanpa dosa.

"Pria tampan _kudu_ sabar." gumam Chanyeol sembari mengelus dada.

"Harapanku tidak muluk-muluk. Aku hanya ingin si sekretaris Joonmyeon- _hyung_ peka akan cintaku yang tulus." Jongin memasang ekspresi sedih yang berhasil membuat ketujuh makhluk tampan bernafsu ingin muntah.

"Sekretaris Joonmyeon? Kyungsoo kah?" tanggap Minseok.

"Aa..." tanggap Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Chen. Kemudian suara siulan genit pun terdengar. Tentu saja, siulan itu tertuju untuk Kyungsoo si sekretaris Joonmyeon.

Dan tentu saja. Joonmyeon hanya diam tak menanggapi. Ia hanya menatap kosong gelas yang berisikan _soju_ di genggamannya. Persis seperti manusia yang kena hipnotis.

Si korban siulan genit dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Chen, sebut saja Kyungsoo. Melemparkan tatapan setajam silet pada trio biang keributan. Setelah melemparkan tatapan setajam silet, tak sengaja sepasang maniknya beradu-hantam dengan manik milik Jongin. Ia melihat Jongin yang tersenyum teduh padanya. Entah mengapa, ia bernafsu sekali memukul kepala Jongin dengan botol _soju_ yang berada di tengah meja. Sungguh, senyuman Jongin itu terlihat sangat mengesalkan sekali.

"Ah, aku lagi ya?" ucap Minseok. "Kalau aku.. aku hanya ingin segala macam urusan dipermudahkan dan tetap diberikan kesehatan hingga penghujung tahun baru ini. Oh. Aku juga ingin kita tetap berkumpul seperti ini selamanya."

"Uh.. _so sweet_.." tanggap Baekhyun.

"Aduh. Idamanku.." tanggap Chen.

"Aku jadi terharu. Kumohon jangan sebarkan bawang disini, Minseok- _hyung_." tanggap Chanyeol.

" _Lebay_." ucap Sehun. Diikuti anggukan oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum-palsu sebagai tanggapan komentar sarkastis dari Sehun. "Terima kasih sayang."

Segera Sehun langsung mengambil ponsel di saku celananya kemudian mendekatkannya ke telinga. "Halo, Rumah sakit jiwa?"

"Selanjutnya Joonmyeon- _hyung_." ucap Baekhyun mempersilahkan yang tertua kedua setelah Minseok untuk berbicara.

Krik. Krik.

Krik. Krik.

Hingga jangkrik pun angkat bicara karena sangking lamanya Joonmyeon diam. Ketujuh makhluk tampan pun mengernyit dahinya bingung lantaran sikap patung yang dialami Joonmyeon kini.

" _Hyung_?"

"Joonmyeon- _hyung_?"

"HOI! JOONMYEON- _HYUNG_!"

"Hah? Gempa? Dimana gempa, dimana?" ucap Joonmyeon kaget. Sontak, yang lain pun diam sejenak. Mengheningkan cipta, mulai.

Joonmyeon mengedipkan mata beberapa kali menatap rekan-rekannya ini. Setelahnya, ia pun berkata dengan polos, "Giliranku ya?"

"Golok? Mana golok?" ucap Chanyeol.

" _Tampol_ pake botol _soju_ ini, boleh tidak ya." ucap Jongin.

"Tendang bokong orang yang lebih tua boleh tidak ya?" ucap Baekhyun.

Joonmyeon mulai menampilkan ekspresi serius di wajah tampannya. Sontak, ketujuh insan itu mulai bersiaga menunggu kata-kata keluar dari bibir si _executive manager_.

"Harapanku.." Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Aku hanya ingin menyentuhnya."

"Hah?" ucap ketujuh insan tampan serentak.

Joonmyeon meneguk kilat _soju_ kemudian langsung menghentak gelas itu kuat. Mau tak mau, rekan-rekannya harus rela untuk kaget akibat kelakuannya.

"Sudah genap satu tahun aku berpacaran dengannya. Tapi aku sama sekali belum pernah menyentuhnya. Bahkan ketika kencan, aku ingin menggenggam tangannya dan dia malah langsung menghindar." Joonmyeon mulai menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Dia juga lebih memilih pekerjaannya daripada aku. Dia sama sekali acuh tak acuh seolah-olah hubungan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang penting."

"Aku berusaha keras untuk sabar. Karena aku tahu sifatnya memang seperti itu. Tapi aku ini manusia, manusia pasti memiliki batas kesabarannya, bukan?"

"Dia memperlakukanku seperti jam dinding. Jika perlu, hanya dilihat sekilas kemudian dianggurin terus sampai baterai jamnya habis."

"Sebenarnya dia sungguh-sungguh menerimaku sebagai pacarnya atau tidak sih?"

"Sebenarnya aku ini masih dianggap pacar, tidak sih?"

"Aku lelah seperti ini terus."

Ketujuh makhluk tampan mengangguk pelan. Mereka paham akan permasalahan yang dialami oleh Joonmyeon. Sekaligus, mereka jadi tahu alasan mengapa Joonmyeon kurang semangat sedari tadi.

"Putusin saja." ucap Sehun setelah sekain detik mengheningkan cipta.

"Ya, benar. Putusin saja. Memangnya tidak lelah dianggurin terus. Kan kasihan." ucap Chanyeol.

" _Hyung_ , ternyata kita bernasib sama ya." ucap Jongin. "Yang satu sudah berpacaran tapi dianggurin dan yang satu belum pacaran tapi si _doi_ tidak pernah peka."

"Maaf, tidak terima tambahan curhat." ucap Kyungsoo. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia angkat bicara dalam forum.

"Jahat." Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya. Sontak, suara orang sedang muntah pun mendominasi.

"Benar apa kata Sehun, _hyung_. Lebih baik _hyung_ putus saja. Hubungan _hyung_ itu sudah tidak bisa dipertahankan lagi." ucap Baekhyun.

"Benar, _hyung_. Lagipula, Yixing- _hyung_ kan lebih cocok dengan Sehun ketimbang _hyung_." ucap Chen. "Sama-sama dingin dan datar."

"Jangan!" ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Loh kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun. "Chen benar loh. Yixing- _hyung_ kan cocok sama Sehun. Sama-sama dingin, datar, kejam pula kalau sekali bicara.".

"Nah itu. Kalau Yixing- _hyung_ dan Sehun pacaran bisa saja mereka tidak akan bicara satu sama lain. Malah mereka nanti seperti orang yang bermain _mannequin challange_. Jadinya kan aneh. Benar, tidak?"

"Benar juga sih." ucap Baekhyun. "Astaga, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Sehun dan Yixing- _hyung_ menikah."

Chanyeol, beserta Chen dan Jongin mengangguk memberikan kebenaran pada pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa jadi aku sih?" tanya Sehun geram lantaran tiba-tiba namanya terseret dalam permasalahan pilu Kim Joonmyeon.

"Hei, kalian jangan seperti itu. Lihat tuh Joonmyeon, makin frustasi jadinya kan." ucap Minseok.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen Jongin, Kyungsoo, Sehun pun menaruh pandang pada Joonmyeon yang sudah tidak ada satupun ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Yixing- _nim_ seperti itu pasti ada alasannya." ujar Minseok. "Dingin dan datar? Okelah, kita bisa menjadikan itu sebagai sifat Yixing- _nim_. Tapi menurutku, Yixing- _nim_ itu kelewat _introvert_. _Introvert_ -nya itu levelnya lebih dari _expert_."

Para penunggu kedai ayam pun khidmat mendengarkan petuah dari yang tertua. Termasuk Joonmyeon, ia yang paling serius diantara mereka.

"Setahuku, orang _introvert_ itu mau berbicara dengan orang yang dekat dengannya. Dan untuk kasus Joonmyeon sekarang. Yixing- _nim_ yang sudah berpredikat sebagai pacar malah menghindar dan masih juga sedikit bicara, benar?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Menurutku, cobalah untuk bertanya pada Yixing- _nim_ kenapa dia tidak mau disentuh. Perlahan tapi pasti. Meskipun Yixing- _nim_ tidak mau menjawab, kau harus tetap menanyakan itu Joonmyeon- _ah_. Itu lebih baik daripada kau menahannya hingga tidak nyaman dan berakibat kesal karena kau merasa diabaikan."

"Wah.." ucap Chanyeol sambil bertepuk tangan. Diikuti oleh Baekhyun, Chen, Jongin, dan Sehun.

"Memang idaman banget ya ampun. Makin cinta deh." ucap Chen.

"Siapapun, tenggelamkan Chen." Kyungsoo akhirnya mulai kesal dengan ucapan _non-sense_ Chen.

Joonmyeon mengangguk pelan sambil memanggut dagunya. Sontak, ia pun langsung berdiri secara tiba-tiba hingga yang lain terkaget dibuatnya. "Akan kucoba saranmu, Minseok- _hyung_. Terima kasih banyak." Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung meninggalkan kedai ayam.

Ketujuh makhluk tampan yang masih bertahan di kedai ayam, hanya bisa menatap kepergian Joonmyeon dengan ekspresi datar.

"Jadi.." Chanyeol buka suara. "Dia kesini hanya ingin curhat?"

"Terserah _executive manager_ sajalah." ucap Jongin.

"Jangan seperti itu. Bukankah menolong sahabat yang sedang terjerat masalah itu hal mulia?" ucap Minseok.

"Aaaa... aku padamu Minseok- _hyung_. Makin cinta deh. Idaman dunia-akhirat milikku..."

"Mari kita _sleding_ bersama!"

...

* * *

Senyuman setipis sutera hadir di wajah manis Zhang Yixing ketika membaca _chat_ terakhir yang dikirimnya lewat _Kakaotalk_.

 _'Aku sudah selesai.'_

 _'Oke. Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku sedang menuju ke ruanganmu.'_

Yixing menyapukan layar ponsel ke bawah dengan ibu jarinya guna melihat kembali _chat-chat_ di hari-hari sebelumnya. Baru dua kali _scroll up_ , _chat_ -annya dengan Joonmyeon sudah habis. Ia terkekeh pelan. Ia baru sadar _chat_ -nya dengan Joonmyeon sangatlah sedikit. Ia pun segera menekan tombol kembali pada ponselnya hingga muncullah tampilan _home_ kemudian mematikan layar ponselnya. Ia berbalik dengan menggerakkan kursi putar kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Ia bisa melihat Joonmyeon yang baru saja membuka pintu ruangannya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Ingin makan atau minum kopi dulu?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Tidak." jawab Yixing singkat, padat, dan tidak berbelit.

Joonmyeon dan Yixing pun berjalan beriringan melewati koridor. Hening. Tak ada satupun kata-kata terlontar dari dua insan sama gender ini. Mereka terlalu asyik dengan keheningan yang mereka buat sendiri. Bahkan hingga di dalam _lift_ pun, mereka masih tetap membiarkan hening mendominasi.

Joonmyeon menatap angka lima belas yang berubah menjadi urutan mundur dengan khidmat. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah Yixing yang berada di samping. Ia bisa melihat tatapan Yixing yang sangat kosong. Sudah bisa ditebak kalau Yixing sangatlah asyik menyelami keheningan.

Perlahan, Joonmyeon mulai menggerakkan tangannya berusaha mengenggam tangan kanan Yixing. Ketika sekitar dua sentimeter, Yixing tiba-tiba memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku celana. Terpaksa, ia harus menelan bulat-bulat kegagalannya untuk menggenggam tangan Yixing.

Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya perlahan kemudian menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia menguatkan dirinya untuk tetap kuat menerima cobaan menghadapi Yixing yang diamnya bukan main. Yixing bahkan asyik dengan dunianya sendiri dalam keheningan.

"Xingie."

Yixing menoleh. Ia melihat Joonmyeon yang menatapnya kosong.

"Ada ap-"

Yixing terdiam dan perlahan mundur ke belakang ketika Joonmyeon mendekat.

Puk.

Yixing meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Kini punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dinding _lift_ dan Joonmyeon kian mendekat. Dengan cepat ia memejamkan matanya. Ia pun merinding hebat ketika merasakan deru nafas Joonmyeon yang terasa hangat menampar permukaan wajahnya. Keringat dingin pun mulai berjatuhan membasahi tengkuknya.

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau tidak ingin ku sentuh. Bahkan kau tidak mau aku menggenggam tanganmu."

Tak ada jawaban dari Yixing. Joonmyeon pun menatap lamat wajah Yixing yang terpejam itu kemudian menggigit pelan hidung bangir itu.

"Menjauhlah dariku Myeon- _ah_." ucap Yixing sembari mendorong dada Joonmyeon. Namun, dorongannya itu tak berpengaruh pada posisi Joonmyeon yang masih tetap. Ketakutannya merenggut seluruh tenaganya.

"Aku tidak akan menjauh sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku." ucap Joonmyeon dingin.

"Aku akan menjawab kalau kau menjauh dariku, Myeon- _ah_."

"Katakan saja, Zhang Yixing! Apa susahnya, hah?!" bentak Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tertegun ketika melihat Yixing menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia langsung menjauh lalu melihat Yixing terjatuh hingga terduduk. Ia melihat tubuh Yixing yang gemetar tak karuan. Ia jadi tak enak sekaligus bingung.

"Xingie, m-maaf. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud -kumohon maafkan aku."

Yixing berusaha meredakan rasa takutnya. Perlahan, ia menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian membuka matanya. Ditatapnya wajah Joonmyeon yang berjongkok di hadapanya. Tampak sekali dengan jelas raut wajah cemas dan khawatir disana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Xingie?"

Yixing mengangguk pelan kemudian tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Myeon- _ah_." jawabnya. "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf."

Joonmyeon diam tak menjawab.

"Maafkan sifatku yang tidak baik ini. Maafkan aku sering mengabaikanmu. Dan maaf, aku sering sekali menolak _skinship_ darimu."

"Tidak apa-apa kok." ucap Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum.

Yixing mendapatkan ketenangan hanya dengan melihat senyuman Joonmyeon. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya pelan. "Dulu, aku punya pacar. Kami berpacaran selama hampir tiga tahun. Awalnya tidak ada yang salah dengan hubungan kami. Hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Kami sering melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh orang berpacaran pada umumnya. Namun.."

Yixing memeluk tubuhnya erat. "Tiba-tiba pacarku menjadi aneh. Dia tiba-tiba sangat menyukaiku menangis. Jadi, dia sering menyakitiku sampai aku menangis terus-terusan."

"Kemudian, pacarku mengajakku pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Aku tidak ingat dimana pastinya. Yang aku ingat ada sebuah vila tua di tengah hutan. Pacarku memaksaku masuk ke vila tua itu lalu mengurungku di salah satu kamar selama dua hari. Setelah dua hari, pacarku datang dan dia..."

"Dia..."

"Hikss.."

"Melakukan hal senonoh padaku."

Joonmyeon kaget bukan main mendengar cerita Yixing. "Benarkah?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Aku tahu itu wajar. Tapi.. pacarku itu seperti penjahat. Bayangkan saja kalau ada orang jahat yang memperkosamu, pasti rasanya menyakitkan bukan?"

"Lalu, setelah dia memperkosaku, ada banyak sekali orang berwajah jahat datang ke kamar. Aku tidak ingat berapa pastinya. Sepertinya lima orang lebih. Mereka.."

"Mereka.. hikss.. juga melakukan hal yang sama apa yang dilakukan pacarku. Pacarku menjadikanku barang bergilir.. hikss.. rasanya sangat sangat menyakitkan."

Joonmyeon mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat. Ia merasakan rasa sesak yang kelewat menyakitkan di dadanya. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Yixing memiliki masa lalu yang teramat kelam seperti itu.

"Pacarku itu, dia pribadi yang sangat baik dan hangat. Aku selalu memeluknya ketika kami berjumpa. Aku mencintainya dan dia juga mencintaiku. Kami saling mencintai. Tapi.. hikss.. aku sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa dia menyakitiku bahkan menjadikanku sebagai barang bergilir.. hikss.."

"Aku terlalu naif. Aku terlalu egois menganggap semua akan baik-baik saja saat awal-awal dia menyakitiku. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk berharap semoga dia kembali menjadi sosok yang baik dan hangat. Tapi nyatanya.. hikss.. dia semakin menjadi. Dia tidak akan puas menyakitiku sampai aku menangis dan merangkak memohon padanya.. hikss... aku terlalu naif dan bodoh.. hikss.."

"Aku koma hingga empat bulan. Ketika bangun dari koma, aku memutuskan untuk merubah total sifatku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi Zhang Yixing yang lembut, hangat, ramah, dan gampang luluh dengan perasaan cinta. Aku sangat trauma, Myeon- _ah_. Aku takut sekali.. hikss.."

Joonmyeon mengerti sekarang. Ia tak menyangka masa lalu Yixing sangatlah menyakitkan seperti ini. Amarah pun tersulut-sulut membakar batinnya. Bisa-bisanya mantan pacar Yixing melakukan hal sekasar dan ketidakberperikemanusiaan seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku Myeon- _ah_. Maaf, aku selalu mengabaikanmu dan menolak _skinship_ darimu. Aku takut, Myeon- _ah_.. hikss.. aku sangat takut.. hikss.."

"Tidak apa-apa Xingie. Aku mengerti." ucap Joonmyeon. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali membuatmu nyaman dan hangat dengan menggenggam tanganmu dan memelukmu. Aku ingin sekali menenangkanmu dan menghiburmu ketika kau bersedih dengan memelukmu. Bahkan, aku ingin sekali menciummu untuk membuktikan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu."

Joonmyeon mengusak pelan surai hitam Yixing kemudian menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua bagian pipi tirus itu dengan telapak tangannya. Ia tersenyum teduh dan menatap lekat manik Yixing ketika pria manis itu mulai gemetar ketakutan.

"Sekarang, lupakan masa lalumu dan lihatlah aku sebagai masa depanmu." ucap Joonmyeon lembut

"Kalau kau tidak bisa, aku bisa membantumu melupakan masa lalumu."

"M-Myeon.."

Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Zhang Yixing. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku berjanji, aku akan melindungimu dan tidak akan menyakitimu. Percayalah padaku, Zhang Yixing dan kumohon terimalah cintaku."

Yixing menggenggam erat telapak tangan Joonmyeon yang menghapus buliran air mata di pipinya. "Terima kasih banyak, Myeon- _ah_. Terima kasih.. Aku juga mencintaimu, Myeon- _ah_. Maaf. Maafkan aku.."

"Berhentilah meminta maaf, Xingie." Joonmyeon pun memangkas perlahan jarak wajahnya pada wajah Yixing. Hingga akhirnya, ia menutup mata lalu menempelkan dahinya di dahi Yixing.

"Bolehkah?"

Yixing menatap sejenak manik Joonmyeon yang terpejam. Ia pun memejamkan matanya kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan berusaha."

Joonmyeon tersenyum. Ia pun mengelus-elus pelan hidung bangir Yixing dengan hidungnya. Sesudahnya, ia mulai menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yixing perlahan. Ia merasakan genggaman Yixing pada kedua telapak tangannya mengerat.

Perlahan, Joonmyeon mulai menggerakkan bibirnya melumat bibir Yixing. Yixing sangat ketakutan, bahkan air matanya pun kembali jatuh. Joonmyeon berusaha menenangkan Yixing dengan mengusap pipinya dengan telapak tangan sambil tetap melumat perlahan bibir Yixing.

Yixing mulai tenang perlahan. Ia merasakan sejenak lumatan Joonmyeon kemudian membalasnya pelan. Pelan namun pasti. Ia akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri dari jeratan ketakutan dan mulai membalas lumatan demi lumatan bibir Joonmyeon di bibirnya hingga lidahnya pun bertemu dengan lidah Joonmyeon kemudian saling beradu.

Joonmyeon menggerakkan lidahnya mendorong dan mengombang-ambing lidah Yixing sekaligus menghisap liur Yixing yang terasa manis. Setelahnya, ia pun menghisap dalam bibir bawah Yixing kemudian mengecup, menggigit pelan dan kembali melumatnya.

Cumbuan pelan dan dalam itu perlahan demi perlahan berubah menjadi cepat dan menggebu. Joonmyeon mulai menunjukkan keganasannya dalam mencumbui bibir Yixing. Lumatan, hisapan, gigitan kecil, kecupan dan aduan lidah dilakukannya berulang kali. Hingga tempo cumbuan mereka menjadi sangat cepat tidak terkendali.

"Ah.. mmhh..."

Yixing akhirnya mendesah pelan. Ia membalas semua ritme bibir Joonmyeon melumati bibirnya. Ia bahkan tidak perduli kalau dirinya sudah kehabisan nafas.

"Ngghh..."

Cumbuan Joonmyeon turun ke leher jenjang putih porselen milik Yixing dan Yixing pun langsung menjambak surai hitamnya. Joonmyeon mulai menciumi leher jenjang itu dalam, menjilat, mengecup, kemudian menggitinya hingga tercetaklah tanda kemerahan. Ia melakukannya di segala sisi leher Yixing tanpa terkecuali.

Setelah puas, Joonmyeon kembali menyambar bibir Yixing. Ia melakukan pekerjaannya mengombang-ambing bibir Yixing dengan cekatan. Hingga si manis itu tak berhenti mendesah dan menjambak-jambak surainya. Ia memperdalam cumbuannya ketika mendapati gerakan bibir Yixing yang menggodanya.

Joonmyeon dan Yixing saling menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan dengan saling berpagut bibir.

Hingga akhirnya.

Satu _flash_ kamera ponsel memergoki mereka.

"Ups, ketahuan." ucap Chanyeol tanpa dosa.

"Ya! Dasar kutil kuda! Lagi panas-panasnya nih!" ucap Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk. "Baru tiga menit lebih nih. Dasar pengacau sialan." ucapnya sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

Joonmyeon jadi lemot seketika. Namun, ketika melihat Yixing yang memeluk tubuhnya erat disertai telinga memerah padam. Ia jadi mengerti sekarang.

Mari kita hitung mundur.

5

4

3

2

1

..

"KABUUUR!"

"YA! DASAR PENGACAU SIALAN!"

"KALAU KALIAN MENYEBARKAN FOTO DAN VIDEO ITU, AKAN KUBUNUH DAN KUPANGGANG KALIAN HIDUP-HIDUP!"

\- end -


End file.
